


Surprise

by Peppermint_is_Green



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_is_Green/pseuds/Peppermint_is_Green
Summary: Happy father's day, daddy





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes...I just miss me my BruJay.

Jason gasped as Bruce pinned him to the wall, grinding into him.

If he'd known one dirty picture would lead to Bruce going from hot to hotter, he would have done it a long time ago.

"Jay. Jay. Jay." Bruce kissed him desperately, hands roaming all over naked skin. Jason only moaned, enjoying the attention. He didn't even mind so much that Bruce was still clothed and he, completely naked.

Well, naked except for the bow tied around his hard cock.

Slowly, Bruce began to work his way down. After leaving him breathless and already weak kneed just from kissing, Jason watched as Bruce so slowly gave attention to his cock. Watched as he used the extra ribbon length to touch him lightly up and down his length.

"T-tease."

Bruce only hummed and then breathed on his cock. The warm breath making Jason shiver. He kept up the light touches as he stared up at him.

Waiting.

Jason was so hard, so ready. Gasping when Bruce actually tightened the bow, he gasped breathlessly, "H-happy father's day, daddy."

He was rewarded immediately with a warm wet mouth. Tongue licking him up like goddamn candy.

"Fuuuck. Please, daddy. More please." Jason rocked his hips, but every time he moved forwards, Bruce retreated. Jason whined.

Letting go with a pop and a lick of his lips Bruce kissed Jason. Tongue moving deep and using every skill he had until his lover's knees gave in. Lifting him up by the ass and waiting till Jason hooked his legs about his waist, Bruce carried him to the bed.

Pinning him down, he gave a push of his clothed cock and smiled when Jason moaned. Bruce felt and heard him spread his legs. Heard and felt him panting by his ear.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Please daddy. I need you."

Bruce gave a groan at the desperation in his voice. At the shiver that ran through him as he reached down and touched his wet hole.

This was turning out to be even better than his birthday gift. Jason had cooked for him then. Naked. Had gone upstairs and ridden him so hard he saw stars. Had stretched his birthday fucking till well past midnight.

But today. Today, Jason had teased him through his meetings. Parts of a picture that had him increasingly edgy with want.

Jason's naked throat turned to the side begging to be kissed. One leg spread to the side but not showing all of his impressive ass. His nipples all hard and ready to be licked and scraped with his teeth. His abs wet with cum spread by long fingers. A ribbon nestled among coarse hair but still not showing his cock.

Bruce had moved through that sunday lunch and evening meeting like a storm. His colleagues were bowled over, contracts were signed, followup discussions assigned for next week. He had to get home.

The last picture, the full picture (finally!) he was sent when he'd messaged he was done had him stop and have to lean on his car.

Jason was lying back on the bed -their bed, face flushed, eyes half-lidded, mouth curving into a small smile, chest and abs slick with his own cum. He had his legs spread open and his cock was hard. Hard and carefully tied in a cute little red bow.

His only message, "Hey, daddy."

Bruce moved down Jason's body, marking him up with pretty ugly bruises as he teased his hole. Scraping his nails on his lover's thighs he urged him to spread wider. Jason complied and gave a stuttered breath as Bruce entered a finger.

He groaned and had to close his eyes at the ease with which it had gone in. Looking up at Jay he saw his eyes sparkle with mischief. Jason had not only come on himself for the picture but had also prepped himself for Bruce.

He thrust in three fingers making sure to brush against his walls and then push against Jason's prostate.

"Bruce! Ah!" Panting at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Jason grew more restless with each pass of Bruce's fingers. Of Bruce's teeth scraping on his cock. Of his tongue licking him up. And then finally swallowing him down deep.

Jason gave a shout as he came. The vibrations from Bruce's moan and his throat as he swallowed had Jason's orgasm feel endless.

Panting, Jason looked up at Bruce who towered over him.

"I'm not done with you yet, boy."

Bruce kept up his fingering and waited till Jay again began groaning, squirming on the bed, reaching for him only to scrape his nails down his back each time he pressed on his prostate.

Jason moaned into the deep kiss from Bruce. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure.

"Daddy, please fuck me," he whispered. His voice was so shot to hell. He didn't care. He wasn't going to stop anyway. Bruce did this to him and he'd let him do it as long as he wanted to. Jason hope it would be always.

Pulling back his fingers, and when Jason gasped then whined at the loss, Bruce smirked at him. Lifting his legs higher up and grabbing a pillow to help him, he spread open Jason's sweet sweet hole and entered.

Finally! He'd been waiting for this. This sensation of being filled, of having this connection, of Bruce and his whole self bared to him and only him. Jason moaned so loud he didn't care if anyone heard it.

Fingers interlaced, Bruce looked down at Jay. Slowly fucking into him but always going down hard and hitting his sweet spot. He wanted to ruin this beautiful boy. Make him feel him, make him hot for him, make him moan for him, shout for him, ache for him.

"Who do you belong to?"

Jason held tight on their twined fingers. "You." He reached up to kiss Bruce. Gasping with each thrust and baring himself as much as he could. "Only you."

Bruce growled and began moving faster. Each thrust a mark on Jay. Each slap of skin on skin a reminder.

"Touch me please please."

Biting his neck and thrusting harder, Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't think so. You look so pretty wrapped up like this for me." Whispering close, "Come when I tell you, Jay." He leaned down and bit at his lover's lower lip. "Come only when you feel me fill you up." He ground him down into the bed. "Come without me touching you, boy."

Jason was arching and already so near his end. But Bruce…Bruce still kept going.

Bruce kept up his pace but he was so close as well. So close already. Jason clenching around him was exquisite. Seeing him arch, hearing him gasp and moan out his name over and over.

"Come for me, Jason."

Bruce moaned out his lover's name right then and came inside him. Felt Jason do the same as he gave a few more thrusts before pressing down on him. Jason hooking his legs around his waist as he felt Bruce's cum fill him inside. Pressed close to keep it in as long as possible.

Panting hard and relishing in the mess they made, Bruce lifted himself up by one arm.

Jason was beginning to fall asleep. Smiling, he traced his fingers on Bruce's face.

"Happy father's day, daddy."

Bruce smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you." He smiled wider as Jay blushed and whispered back the same to him.


End file.
